OUR PREDETERMINED FATE: ON HOLD
by tori28
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. It is a story of reincarnation of Dimtri and Rose. Dimitri remember everything but Rose doesn't. Dimitri is trying that Rose will remember everything. Will he able to? to know that read the story. I am not a writer all I wrote before this story is my assignment and project please give this story a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This is my first fan fiction story. I am not a writer, I had only written assignments and project reports before today, so be kind.**

 **Summary:**

 **The Guardian Council called Hank to appoint a responsible Guardian to find the lost Princess Vasillisa Dragomair and her best friend Rosemarie Hathway. Hank suggested the name of his protégé who is best in this type of work Dimitri Belikov.**

 **He is the best guardian in his age group and it has already been decided that he is going to be the next member of the Guardian Council. He is well known for his perfection in work and so is called from Russia for this new assignment.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Vampire Academy is totally owned by Richelle Mead.**

 **Please fav/follow/review/PM- your feedback is very much appreciated.**

 **OUR PREDETERMINED FATE**

 **CHAPTER 1 The Resignation**

 **DPOV**

My new assignment is in USA but I am going there not for my new assignment but for giving my resignation from my guardian duties and to live the life I want to live, to do the things I want to do and to find the only person I have been dreaming about my whole life.

I can submit resignation by mail, but Hank called personally, so I had to leave. He has been my mentor and thus I couldn't deny him. He is the reason behind my reputation in our world.

A ticket has been send to me for tomorrow. My packing is almost done when I heard the knock on my door. I saw my mom Olena standing on the door with some boxes of the cookies in which she is best. I stepped aside giving her space to enter into the room. She put the cookie boxes in my bag.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked being worried for me.

I nodded in return; we both knew that I was still unsure about my decision. But she didn't say much, left my room by giving a tender kiss on my cheek and saying, "Be careful Dimka."

I woke up early the next morning. My flight was in late afternoon.

I was done with my breakfast when I left for my room to do the last minute packing.

There was lot of mess in within me since I was lost in 'what ifs' so I had been quite all the time. It was almost noon when I came downstairs with all my bags in my hands.

My family was standing there waiting for me. I have three sisters Karolina, Sonya and Victoria. Karolina has one son Paul.

Firstly, Karo came with present and then it was Sonya.

"Take care of yourself," she told me with stern look, as she knows I care about other people more than myself.

 _"_ _I will miss you bro_ _and_ _mentor,"_ Vika said all cheerily.

And young Paul gave a punch to me and then said, "the next time when you come home this punch will hurt unlike this time", which makes everybody laugh.

"You will find what you are going to find," Yeva, my grandmother said. She can see future, I believe in her powers. And her belief in me finding that one thing or rather say a person, the person making me resign the guardian community, is very important. I left my home; while I could see tears in my mother's eyes.

I reached USA next day in the late morning; Hank came to pick me up. We reached the headquarters in one hour. Hank told me to take rest and get cleaned up then be there in Meeting room by '6.00 in the evening.

 **Hank POV**

Dimitri reached at sharp '6.00' in the meeting room. I smiled at him he returned the smile.

I felt proud to have him as my student. He remembers everything important and has always been punctual.

Our discussion starts by briefing Dimitri about the Princess Dragomiar and her bff Rose. Telling about their early life, every detail about them then I handed him their file.

"We trust you with this task, Belikov. You have to find these runaways. So, go through this file and plan all things accordingly," I told him in the end.

But, Dimitri put the file on the table and gave us a folded paper from his pocket. I was confused by his actions. And when we read the letter, it was his resignation!

We were all speechless, for a second I didn't know what to do?

"You owe us an explanation, Belikov." I said a bit shattered.

 **DPOV**

When the Council asked for explanation I was ready to tell them the truth.

"This was the main purpose of coming to USA for me, I don't want to do this anymore," taking a deep breath I continued, "Please accept my resignation and free me from my guardian duties."

I could see this was a hard pill to swallow for all and thus they went for easy exist, they told me that they need time to think about it and for me to stay in my room until then.

I did likewise and left the meeting room. I heard them discussing _my fate_ as soon as the door was closed.

After an hour I heard a knock on my door. I was lost in my novel and remembering the person who is responsible for my reading addiction. I was a bit reluctant to attend whoever was outside, but I knew better, so I went to open the door.

Hank was standing there in the hallway.

I stepped aside so that he can come in. He was looking at me. I knew he would be mad because of my resignation. But it was the truth.

After a minute he broke the silence-

"Belikov, this is not easy. Council is thinking about your resignation and is willing to even accept it, but you have to finish this assignment first." he said in his guardian voice.

I didn't like it, but on the same time I can't break all ties from my world too. So did what was best for me.

"I agree, Hank I will do it."

He was surprised by my easy acceptance but didn't want to risk it so handed me the case file and took his leave very soon.

I was debating with myself for long after Hank left. In the end duty won and I set down to go through the file.

Firstly, there was a picture of Princess Vasillisa Dragomair. She seemed a natural blond, but her eyes were jade green, no doubt from being a Royal, with pale face very common in Moroi. The other details were very static; she was last of her line and was going to be crowned our next queen. The last bit of information was probably the reason behind her search.

Then, the file has information about Princes's best friend Rosemarie Hathway, daughter of Jennie Hathway and Abe Mazur. There was a long list of her reckless behavior, but was good novice nonetheless.

Then as I turned the page, I was stunned! It contained her picture…

 **A/N: so how was it ? Please review about this rewrite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **I read your reviews; I will try to improve my writing as I already told you I am not a writer all I wrote before this story is my assignment and project report.**

 **I changed the name of Sonya to Sophia and Hans to Hank. I tried to bring the change in the name of the characters, if you don't like that than I can change them to their real names.**

 **Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is totally owned by Richelle Mead.**

 **Please fav/follow/review/PM- your feedback will help me to improve my writing.**

CHAPTER 2

THE FLASHBACK

DPOV

All those dreams started when I was 10. I never understood why I saw these dreams. I saw a guy in my dreams, which I thought that is me. Sometimes, I used to talk in my sleep or shout until my mom would wake me up. I was so afraid of those dreams that I didn't wanted to sleep. Then I would do my practice in that time until I get so exhausted that I truly guarantee a dreamless sleep for myself. And soon I was sleep deprived.

My mom, didn't wanted me to suffer like that so, she called my grandmother Yeva, to come over here at our place in Saint Petersburg from a small town Baia, near Omsk.

My grandmother came after two days. Yeva can see things, which are impossible to see for normal dhampirs. We called her 'the witch' of the house.

When she came we all siblings waited for her in the drawing room. She is that kind of person whose presence demands respect and she deserves it too, so I was on edge, but really sleep deprivation took it's toll on me often.

She came and we all greeted her, she gave blessings to every one of us but she stared at me for a few minutes before taking my mother out of the room to talk privately, I guessed.

And I was right, they chatted for a long while. We all tried to listen but didn't hear a single word except my name, "Dimka."

"The witch of the house do know how to keep a conversation secret," Victoria commented.

My mom woke me up early the next day and took me to our garden. Our garden was not too big but big enough for practice.

"Dimka, we are going to discuss your dreams with your grandmother, she is going to help you, dear," mom said, very lovingly, but seemed a little stressful.

I nodded in return, couldn't believe my voice, I was so nervous about what's going to happen.

To reduce the nervousness I started looking at flowers, which always makes me happy and help me to calm down my nerves. My sight fell on the part of the garden where all type of roses we grow and unknowingly I said, "Rose."

And my mother looked back at me a little strangely, I didn't know what I did to receive a stare like reaction, then I was amazed!

After that we reached where Yeva was sitting, along with two empty chairs. I guess one is for me and another is for my mother. Yeva gestured us to sit down and told me to show my hand and to close my eyes. Before that she handed me a chocolate and told me to eat I am not much of a chocolate lover but she told me that sugar would help, so I ate it all.

Then she started staring into my hand, I saw that before shutting my eyes closed. I don't even remember when I got asleep. When I woke up I was in my room lying on my bed. I got freshen up and ran downstairs, I wanted to know what was happening.

"What happened, Mamma?"

I asked my mother, who was standing in the kitchen.

"Calm down Dimka, first you need to eat something than I will tell you everything," she said, worriedly.

After the breakfast we all were sitting in the drawing room and watching T.V. when Yeva entered into the room with Mamma.

"It's time," she said all too stoically, as usual.

"Dimka, listen carefully," Mamma said.

Victoria couldn't hold her giggle and Yeva gave her harsh look to shut her up for sure. I was ok with Victoria giggling because she was just 8 years old.

Then Mamma continued, "Son your dreams are not some kind of scenes which you see because of reading too much, they are the flashes of your previous life."

This revelation makes everyone sitting in the room shocked, except Yeva and Olena because they already know what I was seeing.

"How it is possible?" I asked them nonetheless.

Reincarnation doesn't seem to be real to me.

"You are reincarnation of some Indian guy whose name you always take in sleep," Mamma told me.

Then Yeva continued, "these dreams will haunt you till you know what exactly happened with you in your previous life."

"Then I want to know, what happened to me in the past," I told them. And looked towards Yeva hopefully.

I went on my knees to her then said, "I know that you can help, please help me babushka, I just want a good nights sleep!"

But, instead of saying she will help me she shook her head.

"Why?" I asked, immediately.

"I can't help you, dear. Because I can only detect the reason of seeing different types of dreams but I can't help in determining what happen to you in past life. I am very sorry for not able to help you," she told me reluctantly.

"It's okay," I said sighing. She gave me a slight kiss on my cheek and then I left for my room. Where I was lost in thoughts and to be honest, I was trying to recall all my fuzzy dreams.

When I reached in the dining room for dinner. I finished my dinner in silence still thinking about what happened in the morning.

So, I was about to leave when I heard someone calling me and as I turned, Yeva was standing beside me.

"What happened?" I asked her.

She gave me some kind of dream catcher and said that; "This will help you from your troubling dreams for a while and soon I will find a permanent solution."

I tried to smile in return, but it sure came out as grimace.

Then I left for my room and tried to sleep, it took me very long to fall in deep slumber, but in the end I slept peacefully thanks to the dream catcher, I guess.

Next day, when I went downstairs Olena and Yeva was talking that they will find a solution soon. They stopped talking when they saw me.

"How was your sleep, Dimka?" Mamma asked worriedly.

"Fine and thank you Babushka for the dream catcher," I told them.

After two days when I reached from home from my dhampir school, I heard the buzzing sound in drawing room so after putting my things in my room, I went downstairs and saw two new persons sitting over there.

"Dimka, come sit here," Mamma told me and then introduced me to the guests.

The woman, Oksana, of about 30 with red hair and pale face, a moroi and the guy who is also in his 30s named Mark he had black hair and was about 6 feet tall. We exchanged pleasantries.

"Yeva called them to help you with your dreams, they live in Baia only," Mamma said.

"Oksana is a spirit user and Mark is her bond mate and her husband," Yeva concluded with that. Which left me surprised because spirit user were not found easily and Mark being her bond mate and husband felt normal as bond doesn't let them to stay apart.

"Dimka, Oksana here will hypnotize you and make you sleep and help you to go in deep part of your brain which would help you in remembering your previous life," Yeva told me.

"Please don't worry, Dimitri. It's a simple procedure and you will be safe, I assure you." Oksana told me reassuringly.

Soon they decided that we would do this tomorrow after I had plenty of rest and then I was dismissed for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER-3**

 **THE PREVIOUS LIFE – PART 1**

 **Hey guys I'm back with new chapter. Sorry for leaving it like this. I was just reading the other fanfiction all the time and there are lots of good story left uncompleted and I do not want that with my story, so I decided to complete my story even I will keep it short.**

 **I would like to thank my followers and reviewers.**

 **Lovesmesomedanilalol: thanks for be my first reviewer. You inspire me a lot.**

 **Guest: yes I am not good at English as it is my second language.**

 **And for others readers and I would really appreciate if some of you will help me out with my English, with the tenses and verbs. So please PM me and give me some tuitions on English and help me improving it. It will help me in long run.**

 **Disclaimer: all the characters are totally owned by Richelle Mead's and little similarity in the story you may find with vampire academy. Vampire Academy is totally owned by Richelle Mead.**

 **Please fav/follow/review/PM- your feedback keeps me inspired.**

 **DPOV**

I reached in the drawing next morning, where everybody was waiting for me, my mother Olena, Yeva, Oksana and mark.

Good morning everyone" – I greeted everyone with a small smile.

I hope you are doing well Dimitri .Please sit down – Oksana told me gesturing towards the chair.

I sat on the chair; there was a recorder on the table to record everything. Then Oksana started the procedure and I started feeling sleepy after that I don't remember when I fell asleep but I wake up as someone else.

My name was Kabir and I lived somewhere in India I guess the capital of India. I was 23 years old. Then Oksana asked me if something important happened before this age which is affecting my dream and I shook my head.

 **KABIR POV**

I received a call from my ex student named Shreya.

Hello! Sir.

How you are and how your studies are going, I replied.

Good, the reply came.

So tell me how can I help you, I asked her

Sir, there is my cousin whose mother asked me to find a good home tutor for maths and science.

Ok then, so you want me to teach them, I replied.

Yes sir, it would be a great help.

Send me the address and phone number of my new student's mother. So I will be able to talk to her about my new students

Location is 20 minutes from my house. So location is fine.

I talked to her cousin's mother, she seem a nice lady and I gave her the timing to stop by at their house to talk about her daughter.

I reached as per the timing; I was wearing a black suit. When I reached the place the nice lady welcomed me and said I was going to teach the two student, one her daughter Manya and her friend Heena. I told her it is okay with me and I will join from tomorrow. I reached the place on time, I was given a good room with a table and three chairs one for me other two for my students but I saw a only girl is sitting there, she stand up to greet me, I told her to sit down while I sit on the opposite side, table between us. She told me she is Manya and her friend is unable to join us today but she will join us tomorrow. Manya looked nervous but I wasn't nervous because I am doing this from past 7 years. I taught her maths that day and I left after an hour. She greeted me again.

Next day I reached manya's home she is sitting with her friend, I guess Heena. Both the girls greet me and I started teaching them. Few months passed girls are good in studies and started talking to me normally. But Manya is shy. One day I reached there and Manya was wearing a beautiful dress and she is looking pretty I shaked myself that what was I thinking she is my student and she is 15 years old.

More time passed the girls and me interact very well and the time of their final exam reached, the girls was tensed I told them they will be good. The result day came they received good marks even Heena received full marks in maths. I reached at Manya's house to give them present of their achievement but Manya look little low I guess because she told me she will get full marks in science but she didn't. I told her that she did well and she doesn't need to worry but I don't think she is going to convince. Her mother told me that I am going to teach the girls for another two years after that they are going to college.

The girls selected physics, chemistry, maths, bio and CS as there subject for next two years. But I am going to teach them chemistry and maths. Two months passed I do not know what happened to the girls they started pissing me by their stupid pranks.

One day I was leaving Manya's house I was going to put my shoes and then that happen I found ice cube in my shoes and I know who done that but I ignored it and threw away the ice cubes out of my shoes and left the house. Then next week I was teaching them than I found board pins near my foot this time they had gone far, I called Manya mother tell her about their prank her mother got angry but Manya gave her lame excuse that the box of pins fell and maybe one or two pins she missed to pick up.

Then they done another prank they made me sit on the chair whose leg is broken and I was nearly fell I called her mother and told her about their another prank, Manya again give the lame excuse that there are two chairs on my side but I sit on the wrong chair. I do not know when she got become that naughty with a full proof backup plan to save them. This incident happened before one month of their final exam. I told her mother that I am not going to teach them and I left the place.

When I reached home Manya's mother call came and she told me that girls are sorry and they will not do that again. I told her that I am giving them last chance. I thought it was Manya's bad influence on Heena. Next day I reached the Manya's house, Heena asked me the question I was telling her the solution when Manya asked me her maths problem. I didn't replied to her, she asked again I remain silent than her mother came and asked her that why she is sitting silent, why she is not asking about her problems and I replied she told me that she knew everything, I lied to her mother. Then she looked at me, I can see the anger in her eyes than she left the room. I realized that I did wrong. Both the girls are equaled guilty in pranks.

Next day I told her to ask the maths problem she did but after that she doesn't talk to me she talk to me only when she has some problem in studies otherwise she stay silent and only listen even I tried to talk to her by putting up some jokes but she stay silent. There exam passed they got fine grades. I got news that Heena is shifting to other town so I have teach only Manya. I told her mother that she can come to institute for studies as I have shortage of time.

Manya started come to the institute for studies with other student. She remains calm all the time and concentrates on her studies no pranks. Then I realized that Heena has bad influence on Manya. I was thinking wrong. The year passed Manya got good grades now she is going to the college so my work is done here. I got married that year.

One day I received a call, I heard a familiar voice it was Manya she is asking me for some books and I told her to come by at my home. She came and I handed her the books. She was sitting on the sofa; she asked me how my married life was. I looked shocked than I remember she was not at home she has went to her cousin, when I told her mother that I got divorce, I was so comfortable to talk to her mother. I came back when Manya asked the same question I told her that she should ask her mother. She left my house.

After that we only meet when she need some books. After two years I called her and told her that I need my books back, she did as I asked her, she send the books through her brother at my home and she thanked me for the books. After that we never met, never talked to each other.

After two years I received a birthday message, it was my birthday and I was leaving for USA for my PHD.

 **A/N: I know it is kind of someone is narrating the story but actually that is happening in real. Dimitri is narrating his story to the Oksana and others during the procedure.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER – 4**

 **THE PREVIOUS LIFE – PART 2**

 **Hey guys I am posting a new chapter even I didn't get any review in the last chapter so I am expecting it is very bad. Please let me know that how bad it this new chapter. Please give me some reviews on how the story is going even it is so much baaaaad.**

 **I would really appreciate if some of you will help me out with my English, with the tenses and verbs. So please PM me and give me some tuitions on English and help me improving it. It will help me in long run.**

 **Disclaimer: all the characters are totally owned by Richelle Mead's and little similarity in the story you may find with vampire academy. Vampire Academy is totally owned by Richelle Mead.**

 **Please fav/follow/review/PM- your feedback keeps me inspired.**

 **Kabir POV**

The message I received is from Manya. In the February I started talking to her, she is still in India, and I am in USA for my PHD. We started talking like friends, she is so funny, and she is all grown up. She sends me the pictures of her sister's marriage, she is looking pretty or rather say hot but her body is not curvy. I shook those thought, telling myself I should not think that way about her.

One day we were talking, I guess it's 2 in night in India I told her that she should sleep, but she said no I would rather talk to you instead of sleeping. I do not know there some kind of control she has over me I can't deny her. After 2 hrs I finally told her that I have some work to do because that is the only way to make her sleep. She is so stubborn. I do not know what is happening to me, I can't stay without talking to her one day, and I am thinking some erotic thoughts about her. I do not know why.

One day she didn't text me I got nervous what might happened. So I texted her and asked her what happened she told me that she went at her cousins and they went shopping so she forget to text me. I thought how she can forget about me even sometimes I thought about our future what "our future". I think it's time that I should except that I had fallen for her and told her about that but I am a divorced guy and 7 years younger than her. I think I should give it a try. Next day I told her that I had fallen for her.

She didn't reply and after sometime she told me that she doesn't know that what love means because she never felt anything like this before, she asked me for some time. After two days her message came and told me that she felt the same way but our relationship has no future and told me we can't talk to each other anymore. This hearts badly and I yelled at her and told her to never came back in my life than I realized how much big mistake I have done. I was drunk I texted but her reply never came.

After 4 months, I texted her for wishing her birthday than her reply came for thanking me for wishes I told her that I was sorry, she told me it doesn't matter anymore and lots happen in past 4 months, her mom got sick so all the burden was on her shoulder and told me that she will talk to me later. I know she is hurt badly but she will never show it to me or anyone else. Her message came on my birthday after month. Than we started talking again I told her she can't live without talking to me she told me that messaging me is the biggest mistake of her life. In know she was lying, she said that because she doesn't want to get hurt once again. After that we didn't talk for 9 months.

I texted her after 9 months, asking her that how is she. Her reply came instantly. We started talking a little bit and our talk keep on increasing. I told her that I always think about our future and some unethical things. I wish I can see her face but it is not possible because she is still in India and I'm in USA. We talk about so many things, laugh on each other things, and talk about some erotic things. I told her I that I saw a dream in which she was sleeping with me, the other way. She told me that she should watch her back and I told her that I never thought doing from back. She told me that I am getting too far. Yes I am going too far what might happen when she will find out that what I am hiding.

After 2 months I was going back to India, and I was happy that I will be able to meet Manya. But what will happen when she know about my big secret.

I reached India, and her message never came up I called her asking that she want to talk to me or not. She said I was the one who didn't texted her and I replied that I didn't texted her because I was busy in preparation of my marriage what my big secret just slip out of my mouth, I don't want to tell her like this. She remains silent for few moments and congratulates me, I know she is hurt so badly but I have to get married because my mother is sick and this is her last wish. I wish I can tell her. I know what Manya is going to do now she is going to play her guitar until her anger is turned into tears that is what she do when she is angry. I wish I can comfort her but this will make things more complicated. She came to my house to wish best for my future I took her to my room to talk about the previous events, and I don't know what gotten into me I kissed her on lips, firstly kiss was smooth when she replied to my kiss, the kiss between us got more deepened and after sometime she pulled away and run away from my house. She was getting breathless due to our kiss. I scolded myself for what I have done. After few days I received a goodbye message from her, I know nothing can make things right between us and besides that I got married. So I didn't texted her back. After few years I got message that she got married too. I do not know. I thought this was supposed to end like this. But I still love her.

 **DPOV**

I was back in my body, into the 10 yr old Dimitri. Everyone was looking at me. Now I know what happen to me in my previous life. That day I decided this time I will not let this happen to her, to my love. If I am reincarnated than there is a possibility that maybe she is reincarnated too. Her image is imprinted in my mind and in my heart. I remember those brown eyes, brown hair, and her face.

 **PRESENT TIME**

From that day I decided that I am going to find her, that's why I want to resign from my dhampir duties. I want to go to India to find her but then I saw the picture of princess friend Rose she is the one I was looking for her. She is my reincarnated love, my reincarnated Manya. And I am going to find her, this time I will not let her go.

There are some questions in my mind what if she doesn't remember our previous life, I remember it because I had Oksana to help me but maybe she doesn't have anyone to help her. And most important my face is changed but she is still same.

I am 6'3 tall brown eyes, neck length brown hair. I am nothing like Kabir but I am not backing away, I will make her remember everything.

YES, I will.

 **A/N – I know this previous life chapter is too long but from now on all I talk about is Dimitri and Rose. What will happen now? Is Dimitri will be able to make Rose remember everything. You will find out that soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **THE MEET**

 **Disclaimer: all the characters are totally owned by Richelle Mead's and little similarity in the story you may find with vampire academy. Vampire Academy is totally owned by Richelle Mead.**

 **Please fav/follow/review/PM- your feedback keeps me inspired.**

 **DPOV**

I reached Portland three days ago and I find out the place princess and Rose is staying. I have got the all Intel on them. Ten other guardians are with me. We are going to take them with us tonight. There are one entrance of the house and one emergency exit on which the two guardians are placed. As it is easy for Rose to take down but according to our information she is not practicing the combat skills, she went to gym but rarely. So two guardians are enough on emergency exit. Four guardians are around the building to cover any other activity. Two guardians are watching the window of the kitchen of the house as there is no activity in the kitchen from last one hour. Remaining two guardians are with me. The strigoi attacks are less likely to occur in this city but precaution is better.

Listen just be careful with them, we have to take them without any harm to the school. I ordered the other guardian as I am leading the mission.

"Let's go" we are going inside the building as we see some activity in the kitchen. "Wait" I told them.

The next thing I saw makes my eyes widened.

 **RPOV**

Hey! Lissa wake up it's just a dream- I am waking Lissa by shaking her from her shoulders. She saw these nightmares about the accident in which her family died.

She woke up and I handed her the glass of water.

"You know you don't need to keep that kind of things in your dream. I know it's hard to forget but at least you can try" I told her

Oh really so what kind of dreams I should see. Enlighten me Rose - Lissa asked.

"Dreams that involve sexy guys" – I replied. "Like we are in a club and we are dancing with the sexy guys and then we have some fun you know"

You look pale Lissa let's get you something to eat. Come on in the kitchen Lissa.

You don't need to do that Rose-Lissa replied.

Come in the kitchen Lissa. NOW- I told her walking towards the kitchen. I sat on the chair and push my hair away. Lissa started drinking from me and I pushed her away as I saw someone is looking from the road. I felt little dizzy from the loss of blood.

Lissa start packing your important things we need to go.

What happen Rose – Lissa asked as I started throwing things in my bag. I explained her everything and she started packing things too.

We jumped from the window of our roommate at least I did, it's not hard for me as it is just one floor. I helped Lissa to climb down. I was looking for the car which is easy to break in. I am still feeling dizzy but managing things. We are taking turn in the next block as someone launched onto us. I douched him from his moves it is clear that the guy is guardian. I kicked him in the balls started running with Lissa then the other guy came he seem to be leader as two other guardians are walking behind him. In a minute we are surrounded by six guardians they were about to attack as the leader guardian told them to stop. He looked at me for a minute and I looked straightly into his eyes. He is about 6'5 has shoulder length brown hair and same brown eyes. The way he is looking at me I do not know I feel shiver in my body.

If you do not want to drag you with us then you should come with us- he told me to break the gaze. His accent was different.

O really I was thinking about fighting and kicking your ass- I replied.

Do you really think that you can win this number of guardians and with skipping two year of training-he replied with wry smile?

He has the point but I am "THE ROSE HATHWAY" and I am not giving up without a fight. With that I launched myself onto him and with such an ease he pushed me away with his one move and I was about to fall then he grab my wrist to stop me from falling. He holds me from my waist and I just kind of lost in his eyes there something about his eyes it looks like he can look into my heart. Then I felt something in my neck and I blacked out.

 **DPOV**

I saw that Rose is feeding Lissa. Then something happen and she pushed her away and both left the kitchen.

After fifteen minutes we found out that they get down from the back window and we followed them one of our guardian is down it seemed that someone has kicked her at the wrong place. Just like my Manya- I thought.

We found them in the next block. Six guardians surround them including me. I looked in her eyes and she looked in mine. I was thinking that she remembers anything or not from our previous life but that is my later concern firstly I have to take her and princess back to the academy.

If you do not want to drag you with us then you should come with us- I told her and breaking the gaze.

O really I was thinking about fighting and kicking your ass- she replied.

Do you really think that you can win this number of guardians and with skipping two year of training- I relied with wry smile on my face?

She looked at me for about ten seconds. I guess she is thinking about my proposal after that she launched herself at me and I shoved her away then I realized that move is harder and I hold her wrist to stop her fall my other hand reached on her waist just to balance her. And I lost in her eyes for a second then I realize my purpose of coming here I slowly remove my hand from her wrist and press the exact point in her neck to make her sleep for a while. As I know my Manya she never gave up without a fight and from these little meeting I felt her name maybe changed butt she is still same from inside so it's better for her to sleep till we reach the academy or at least we start flying.

Other guardians get hold on princess. I put the Rose in the other car and went to talk to princess.

Hello princess! I am guardian Dimitri Belikov. I am here to take you both back to the academy. You don't need to be afraid of me; I am not going to harm any of you. She relaxed a bit and asked me about Rose and I told her she is in other car with other guardians.

We reached the airport to travel back to the academy. I told the guardians to take princess to the plane and left to take my Manya or should I say my Rose. I pick her up in my arms. She is still asleep and put her in her seat and sat next to her so that she doesn't create any problem.

 **RPOV**

I woke up in the plane seat and handsome stranger sitting next to me. Then everything from last night came to my mind and stands up from my seat removing my seatbelt then started running towards the door and realized that we are in the air.

I won't try to run I were you, a voice came from behind me. It was the same guy who was sitting beside me and the same guy who is holding me when I blacked out. Then I realize Lissa.

Where is Lissa? – I shouted at him.

She is safe – he replied. And after that he takes me to Lissa and I hug her.

They are taking us back to the academy. I hug her and whispered in her ear that I will figure something out.

Hii. I am Rose. I held my hand out for the guardian sitting next to me. Dimitri Belikov he replied as he touched my hand I felt some electric shock and pulled my hand away from look in his eyes it seems he felt that too.

We reached the academy and Lissa saved my ass from kicking out of the academy. When we are leaving the Kirova called me.

Rosemarie Hathway I need to talk to you. Please sit down – Kirova said.

Its Rose, I turned and told her with greeted teeth.

Rose you know how reckless it is to help the princess in running. You are soon to be guardian; you should work with your wits, what if strigoi caught you, have you imagine what might happen-her lecture started.

But nothing is happen so chill old lady- I replied.

Rose your mother has a very good reputation in our world you should follow her footsteps. Anyways I didn't stop you to give you lecture I am putting you on extra classes before and after school. Guardian Belikov already volunteered for your extra training. You are training with him before and after classes now you may leave.

What this old bat think of her. I am going to make the life of Belikov a living hell. He is going to regret the day he volunteered with that I went to bed and slept peacefully.

 **DPOV**

I volunteered for Rose extra training by telling them she need extra training because she lack behind the training from past years and it is a good thing the more time I spend with her more I can try to remind her of previous I am not giving up this time. It will take time but I am ready to do anything to remind her who she was, what our relationship was then.

I am waiting for the morning training. First day of training, first day reminding her. I think it's good if I ask her about India what she thinks of India. Does that world strike anything in her mind? I turned off the lamp beside my bed and fell asleep instantly.

 **A/N: Hey guys. So how was it? Good or bad**. **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **A/N: HEY guys I know I haven't updated last week. I and my beta are working on making previous chapter and new chapter good. We are firstly working on previously chapters we had done with first chapter so I am going to replace it with new one soon. Please tell me that I should delete the old chapters and just update new first chapter or you want me to keep the old chapters until I replace them with new one.**

 **I will wait for your replies. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **Vampire Academy is totally owned by Richelle Mead.**

 **Please fav/follow/review/PM- your feedback is very much appreciated.**

 **OUR PREDETERMINED FATE**

 **CHAPTER-6**

 **RPOV**

I woke up with the banging sound on my door **.** I scratched my head and opened the door with yawn and there he is standing in his 6'5" glory with hands crossed across his chest giving me death glares. "What?" I asked him

He raised his one eyebrow. I thought 'cool' inside my mind.

"Is somebody dead?" I replied with smirk.

"You are supposed to be in your training half an hour before"- he replied.

"Oh"

"I am giving you ten minutes to reach the training hall" he told me and left.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face and wear my gym wear and reached in the training hall in exactly ten minutes. When I reached he was sitting on floor with a book in his hand. He got up after seeing me and walked towards me. "You are twenty seconds late" he whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Twenty laps now" he ordered me "ten laps extra for being late".

"I do not take orders from Russian asshole"- I replied.

"If you do not do as I told you than I will make sure you will not be able to meet Lissa today" hell he know my weak point.

I started running with that and an idea came to my mind only hour half left for normal school schedule I decided that I am going to run as slow as possible so he will not be able to teach me anything else. After half hour I completed my laps and I told him that I am going back to my room to get ready for school and I don't want to get late. He picked up his things and started walking with me.

"You know you don't need to run slow so that you can get off your other training"

"But I think I have already accomplished that task"- I replied

"No you don't because I already gave you more than usual exercise and I was not going to give you another task until your stamina is matched with the other students" he replied with smirk on his face and with that he left with my mouth open.

Now Lissa and I have same schedule of school after lunch. After that I told her bye and left for my after school training. Whatever I say to him but he is kind of hot and sexy.

 **DPOV**

I was sitting on the floor with listening to music when she came. "Oh you reached on time this time must have missed me."

"In your dreams baby"-she replied

Baby she just called me baby must have slipped from her mouth. When she realized what just she had said a blush appears across her face and she looked down.

"So what are we doing now" she asked me to break the silence.

"Same old same old, run thirty laps now"

"Oh come on, not again"-she replied.

"Ok I will run with you" it will give me a chance to talk to her. "Ok tell me about your planning where you want to go with Lissa if we didn't caught you guys"

"I don't know maybe Asia, maybe India"- she replied. By hearing the name of India my head snapped up and I asked her why India.

"I don't know, maybe because strigoi are non –existent there due to sunlight"-she replied there something in her eyes telling me she is lying. "You know you can tell me everything if you want to"- I told her.

"Please don't laugh at me. I saw dreams about being in India"- she replied

So she does see dreams I can help her in remembering everything. "listen Rose I know you think I am just forcing you to do the training with me but trust me your lack of training will affect Lissa's safety and if you want her to be safe and you want to see yourself as her guardian than you need to be best and I promise I am not doing this to punish you because you run away I am doing this for you and Lissa and you know that if you will be best than only they will let you to be her guardian and your bond with her doesn't matter to them only her safety does. So will you please take these lessons seriously? Can you do that?"

"You know that you can be saint who give Zen life lesson to other and try to bring people on the right way and yes I am in for serious training and stop being a bitch"- rose replied.

"You know you are not acting like bitch you are just stubborn" as always I think in my mind. "Let's go and be on time tomorrow." With that we both left to our rooms.

 **RPOV**

Another two weeks has passed normally. "No he can't do this to me, how he can leave me like this. Please don't go". I wake up all sweaty oh it was just a dream or I should say nightmare. I was unable to sleep all night after that dream and reached the training hall early, Dimitri wasn't there. So I started running.

"You are early, what I have done to earn this honor"- Dimitri said to me.

"I just think I should do an obligation on you once in a while"-I replied.

"Jokes apart. Now tell me what happen"-Dimitri asked me.

"Nothing"- I lied. I do not want to tell him about my stupid dream and due to that dream I was unable to sleep all night.

"You know rose you can't lie to me but it's ok if you don't want to share"

"Can we please start the training; I do not want to talk about it"

"Ok. Fifty laps"

"Ok comrade meets you in the evening training"- I told him after training and left for the school.

In the last class which is of history I fall asleep, Lissa wake me up and I left for the training.

 **DPOV**

When I reached there Rose was already there. I was surprised to see her early.

"You are early, what I have done to earn this honor"- I said to her.

"I just think I should do an obligation on you once in a while"-she replied. I know she is hiding something.

"Jokes apart. Now tell me what happen"-I asked her.

"Nothing"- she lied. I know something is happen but she is not telling me, her eyes looks like she did not sleep in night. I did not force her further and started the training.

I was running late for after school training due to guardian duties and when I reach in the gym she was sleeping on the floor. I smiled.

"Wake up ROSE" I whispered in her ear.

"This is not the way of waking someone comrade"- she replied. I forget about the proximity between us I was sitting too much close to her our eyes met and we were staring in each other eyes like we are looking into each other souls.

"So we are doing something today or not"- she said by breaking the silence.

"We should start running. Rose you know I have been to India once it is a beautiful place and my friend Kabir is from India"- she stopped running either by hearing the name of India or Kabir. She looked at me and then started running again. I know she felt something but she doesn't show it.

 **RPOV**

I was thinking about the name Kabir is it is a coincidence that the person with same name is Dimitri's friend. Months have passed I am still seeing those dreams but I was kind of romantic relationship with that person in my dreams. My training with Dimitri has been move to the second stage and we are onto combat training now but I do not know, I think I am started feeling something for Dimitri. I know I know I should not think about him like that as he is my mentor but I can't help it. But these dreams are just killing me like they are some part of me. I can't share it with Lissa as she is busy with spirit advisers for her training for spirit as it is a rare element which needs special attention. I left for training with Dimitri.

"HEY comrade, how are you doing?"- I asked him after reaching in the gym. He was sitting on the gym floor with the book. "Why did you read so much?"- I asked him.

"Because someone very dear to me used to read a lot"- he replied by putting a bookmark in the book and standing up for training.

"No dummies today comrade what are we going to do today?"

"You are not practicing with the dummies today. You are practicing with me"

"I will try not to hurt you comrade"

"Oh Roza, you stole my line"

"Roza? What does that mean?"- I asked him.

"That's your name in Russian and to hurt me you have to first touch me and if you even able to touch me consider it as your lucky day." With that he launched himself on me and pushed me directly on the ground.

"Giving warning before doing that will be better for next time"- I told him.

"Strigoi does come with warning rose, so start concentrating"- he replied.

Every time I try to hit him he always counteracts my moves and pushes me away. He is right I should consider myself lucky if I will be able to touch him. Everytime I end up landed on the ground. Mase was right he is really a god. After sparring with him, we left the gym and started walking towards our rooms.

"Are you sleeping ok Rose?"- He asked me.

"Why did you ask?"

"Your eyes look like you haven't slept properly from past few weeks"

"No I am sleeping well. Don't worry." With that I left for my room. I know I lied to him I am seeing those dreams and I do not know what to do with them if I tell somebody then they will think I am gone crazy so it's better if I keep those dreams to myself and sort this thing to myself. I was leaving for my after school training with Lissa then I heard sound of someone.

"Are you going crazy princess?" – I turned and meet with the green eyes of Natalie Dashkov; she is the daughter of Victor Dashkov, Lissa's uncle. She is the biggest bitch of the school.

"Shut up Natalie"- I replied.

"You shut up blood whore. You have no right to speak between us royals. You guys are our slave and you meant to die for us."

I am getting angry now. Lissa is holding my hand and sending message through bond " _she doesn't deserve that Rose"._ "Natalie I can imagine from where your bitchy traits come from, like father like daughter." Victor Dashkov try to kidnap Lissa to kept her as his personal healer when he found out that Lissa is a spirit user. He is the reason we run away from the academy. Well he is in jail now.

"Who are you to comment on my family?"

"Don't go there Natalie" - I ordered her.

"Look at your family your mom throws you out of her life like a trash and you don't even know who your father is?"

With that I lose my temper my fist broke and hit directly on Natalie face and her nose get broke and blood spilled through it. Then two guardians came one of them took Natalie to the medical room and other take me to Kirova.

"So what have you done now Rose?"- She asked me.

The guardian with me told her that I broke the nose of Natalie.

"you are helping the priest on Sunday that is your punishment and I know how you feel about the church that is why I gave you this task and it is supposed to be a punishment that's why I am giving you this task so I do not want to hear anything just "-she told me.

Today is Sunday and I have to help the priest. I reached there late. "Good morning Rose"- father Anthony greeted me. "Good morning father, so where should we start".

"You don't waste time Rose, do you?"- He replied with a laugh. "We are going to clean the attic today." Lissa is going to be very happy by seeing her and Christian meeting place clean. Christian is Lissa's boyfriend. I do not like him before as I know him with time I found out he is a good guy. He came from a royal family but I do not like him before because his parents turned themselves into strigoi but when I know he is nothing like them and he loved Lissa so much, I started to like him but we always pull each other's leg. An idea came to my mind during cleaning the attic.

"Father what does our dream means?"- I asked the father Anthony.

"Why are you interested in these things? You never show your interest in these things, well it's none of my business. According to science dreams are the imagination of your mind but according to us dreams tell us about our future and past. Some dreams we see are the memories of our past while some shows our future."- He replied.

"How did we know that it is our past or future?"- I asked him.

"Well that depends on type of our dreams."- He replied.

"If we see ourselves as someone else so that dreams are our future or past."

"In that case there is more possibility that those dreams should belong to your past because future containing dreams show you things the things going to happen with you in the future."

I started walking toward my room thinking about what father Anthony what said to me about dreams. Our work is done in the attic and the remaining things are going to be settling by the academy staff. I bumped into something hard and about to fall when the guy with chocolate brown eyes holds my wrist and pushed me towards himself. Our eyes met and his hand slowly reached at my waist to balance me. It send shiver to my whole body. We stayed there for few minutes and he let me go.

"I think I should teach you how to walk properly." – He said to me.

"Comrade, what are you doing here?"- I asked him.

"I am on my shift Rose and about to go to the Sunday service. What are you doing here?"- He replied.

"I was helping father with some stuff and you go to the services I didn't know that."

"oh yeah I remember your punishment and I think I should add some training on self control and as answer to your other question is someone dear to me used to believe in god so much."-

Who is that someone he does things for? I was feeling jealous because that someone can make him do things even in his or her absence. "Meet you in the morning comrade, bye." With that I left for Lissa room but when I checked through the bond she is with Christian and they seem like they does not want to be disturbed so I left for my room.

 **DPOV**

Whenever I told roza that I do things for someone her face darkened. I think I am making progress with her but she is hiding something and I am trying to make her remember about our _previous life_ but I do not think that I am getting any progress in that but my mama told me 'good things take time' so I am doing things patiently. She does not even that someone is she herself but as Manya she is changed as rose it is like I am adopting things from Manya but some things about her is still same her stubbornness, her face, her laugh, her way of thinking, helping others and most of all try to handle her life, her problems by herself. Well I am not losing hope at least she dreams about India and when I talk to her about Kabir I know she knows something but not telling me but I will not stop trying.

 **A/N: SO how is it and I know it is longer than the other chapter so please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is not a new chapter but I promise I will update a new one at the end of the week.**

 **I am writing a new story and I have updated a new chapter of it. The name of the story is "RULES TO LIVE LIFE"**

 **It is All Human story.**


End file.
